


Cruel and Comforting

by Savageseraph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anger, Curses, Double Drabble, Gen, Lost Love, Magic, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina needed to bear witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel and Comforting

The apple’s skin is red as a whore’s lips, ripe enough Regina almost believes the fruit would bleed if she sliced it open. The scent rising from it makes her mouth water, even though her magic conjured its unnatural allure. _So sweet. So succulent._ Surely not even Snow would be able to resist the apple’s temptation if she stumbled across the fruit cast where only she would find it.

But Regina did not trust Chance’s changeable currents any more than she did Snow. She made that mistake once and still suffered from the wound it left in her life. If Regina couldn’t undo the damage, she would learn from her errors.

Besides, locking the princess in her own nightmares wasn’t punishment enough for Snow’ sins. No, she needed to see Snow’s pale skin grow even paler as she explained the curse, to watch the light fade from Snow’s eyes after she swallowed the first bite. She needed to bear witness for herself and for Daniel, lost to her as Charming would be forever lost to Snow. Maybe then, she would feel joy again, and if it was fierce and hard, more cruel than comforting, it was better than feeling nothing.


End file.
